Not A Normal Spy Year
by GuardianAngel45
Summary: This story is kind of AU-ish. Gallagher girls go to Blackthorne for the whole school. Alliances are being questioned, love tested, people are mysteriously disappearing. What's going on? The Gallagher girls and Blacktorne boys are working together to figure this out. Rated T for language and some adult themes and maybe rape.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my ultra new Gallagher Girls story! No not the one from before but a new one. This one is not anyway connected to that story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-I own Zach!**

**Zach-No she doesn't!**

**Me-Are you sure?**

**Zach-Positive**

**Me-Then I don't own Zach or any other of the Blackthorne boys that are mentioned in Ally's books, or any Gallagher girls! I wish I did though it'll be so awesome to create stories with them.**

**Zach-Sort of like you're doing now?**

**Me-No. Oh wait, yeah I guess.**

**Chapter 1: ****_Prologue_**

**Cammie's POV**

It was basically going to be a normal day for us Gallagher girls, so I thought, so when I walked into the dining hall nothing was out of place and everything seemed alright so I didn't expect anything out of the ordinary. Before I get too ahead of myself let me introduce us. Macey McHenry is the daughter of _the _McHenry's; she got expelled from about five different schools and is the fashionista of our group. Macey came so late that she ended up playing catch up with our help. Bex's real name is Rebecca Baxter but if anyone called her that they'll be in the infirmary for weeks or even months maybe. She's the first non-American Gallagher girl and her parents work for MI6. Then there's Liz her name is Elizabeth Sutton. She's a super smart southern girl; she's as skinny as a toothpick and is on the research and development track. Her parents aren't agents but are dentists in her home state Alabama. Then there's me, Cameron Ann Morgan but everyone calls me Cammie or Cam. I'm on the Covert Operations (Cove-Ops) track and my codename is Chameleon. I blend into every setting when I want to and it's almost impossible to find me when I don't want to be found. We're all in our junior year and 17. My parents are CIA legends. Rachel Morgan-my mother-who is now Head Mistress, retired from the CIA when I was born. Matthew Morgan-my father-went MIA when I was 10, all that was found was his arm in a box coming from the Head CIA agent.

When Bex came and walked beside me, we were just walking into the dining hall. We took our seats beside Liz and Macey at our regular table with Tina-the school's gossip queen-at the end with Catherina, Dina and Tilah. We grabbed some food from the breakfast line with our 5 star chef's eggs and potatoes. I grabbed some orange too since I didn't have P&E right after breakfast today. Just then my mother walked down the aisle between the tables and stood at the podium with Joe Soloman-our CoveOps teacher-following close behind her. She cleared her throat to get everybody's attention and once all heads were turned her way she made her announcements.

"First, I would like say welcome to all of our freshmen and welcome back to all our returning students. Now, this year will be different from last for the juniors and seniors. You will not be here this school year; instead you will be part of an exchange between Gallagher and an all-boys school called Blackthorne. Blackthorne's cover is a school for juvenile delinquents." Then Bex raised her hand.

"So where do we come into this cover?" Bex asked the question that must've been on everybody's mind.

"We're going to be juvenile delinquent _girls _and we're possible going to make it a unisex delinquent school." This time I raised my hand.

"And we're going for what reason?"

"This is going to be a test trial and we're the test subjects." Bex, Liz, Macey and me shared a look and in that look we saw the same thing in our eyes. Excitement. "You'll need to be packed by 12 o'clock. It'll be a two-hour ride and school starts at 8 o'clock there. When you get there you'll get your schedule, books, uniforms, and anything else you'll need. They'll be testing you to see what level you're on and they take a special class there that you are **_NOT _**by any circumstances allowed to tell anyone who isn't in the program. Macey McHenry you'll be able to go as long as you keep up with your studies." Then she sat down and started eating. Bex turned around and we all started discussing outfits and what to bring.

"I think we should take our comms unit," Bex said, of course that's her first priority. Then Macey spoke.

"I'm going to pack our clothes. I'm taking the skirts, tank tops, sandals and shorts for when it's warm. I'll pack ¾ quarter sleeve shirts, jeans, and boots in case it's cold." Then Liz said something we all expected her to say.

"What books should I bring? What are they going to test us on?" Bex turned to face her and calmly spoke.

"Liz, chill out. They'll tell us if its something they think we need to know or don't already know."

"You're right Bex."

"Of course I am." Bex had so much confidence, Liz was so shy, Macey was extroverted and I'm introverted not a lot though. Together we all balance each other out perfectly.

"You guys we should go back to our dorms and pack and sleep."

"I agree with Cam, right Bex and Liz?" Both Bex and Liz nodded their heads at the same time.

~~~!#*^%~~~!#*^%~~~!#*^%~~~

Macey packed our clothes. Bex and me packed weapons and gadgets while Liz packed books. When we finished it was 7 o'clock and we had yet to get any sleep. I was just about to lie down and get some sleep; Bex called my name and said "Cam we got a message!"

"What does it say?"

"Come look at it!" I walked to the door and looked at the letter she was holding.

_Dress in casual clothing. Meet at the front gates in 10 minutes. Every minute late is a lap around the school._

_-J.S._

"Well what are we waiting for? Get dress and let's go!" It seems like the clothes we were supposed to wear tomorrow came in handy today. We made it to the front gates with 2 minutes and 17 seconds to spare, I don't care if we're early because I don't have to run laps around a building I never seen before. But I do want to know where we're going. "Where is everybody else at?" I turned to Macey when I asked this to see if she had an answer.

"Maybe still getting dress, I don't think they understand the concept of 10 minutes." I laughed because even though we were spies-in-training we were still girls and that made all the difference. Just then Soloman walked up and announced how many laps everybody had to do.

"Tina Bishop five laps, Niketa Hiles three laps, Jamina Gilers six laps," and he went on with the list for five whole minutes. Then he turned to Bex, Liz, Macey and me, "You girls get to chooses your tailee for being early," he turned to everyone else. "Being early could save you or your partner's life and in this business time means the difference between life and death. You'll learn that lesson today. Get in the van, grab a comms unit and look over the files on your seat. Bex, Liz, Macey and Cammie go choose your tailee."

Once we got in the van we looked through the files until we found the ones we thought would be the most challenging ones, except Liz she chose somebody on the R&D team. My file was on somebody named Zach Goode.

_Name: Zachary D. Goode_

_Age: 17_

_Year: 11_

_Classes: Weaponry, Espionage, Countries of the World (COW), History of Espionage, History of Weapons, Swahili (Language currently taking)_

_Dorm Mates: Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, and David Colates_

_ Parents: Catherine and Charles Goode_

_Siblings: None_

_Codename: Shadow_

He looks pretty easy but I know to never judge a book by its cover and I'm glad I didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So my story had got 3 reviews. So I thank the three that reviewed. This chapter is for you!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-I own Zach!**

**Zach-No she doesn't!**

**Me-Are you sure?**

**Zach-Positive**

**Me-Then I don't own Zach or any other of the Blackthorne boys that are mentioned in Ally's books, or any Gallagher girls! I wish I did though it'll be so awesome to create stories with them.**

**Zach-Sort of like you're doing now?**

**Me-No. Oh wait, yeah I guess.**

**_Livelifetithefull3- Thanks! I'm glad you think so. Here's the next chapter. _**

**_Spy. girl. surfer- _****_I'm trying to update when I can (Def.) but working on five stories (including this one) isn't easy and I'm working on a schedule with my Beta for this story so you can have at least one chapter a week._**

**_Photogirl5- I'm working my hardest to make all the chapters like this one!_**

**Chapter 2: _When you're spying (Keep your identity hidden)_**

**Cammie's POV**

Once we got into the van and everybody sat down Soloman gave us a blindfold and asked-more like ordered- us to put it on. I don't know where we were going but I know I fell asleep after five right turns and two left turns from Gallagher.

~~~!%*^~~~!%*^~~~!%*^~~~

I woke up with Bex shaking me and saying, "We're here."

I sat up and asked Soloman, "Where's 'here'?"

He looked at all of us before saying, "Welcome to… Boston, ladies." Then he opened the doors. Outside I saw we were at a strip mall outlet and that it was crowded with adults, and kids. There were teens hanging with friends and parents dragging little kids while they're shopping and people just window-shopping.

I heard everyone get up and when they saw what I did they gasped. But I knew better than to think that this was a regular shopping trip to the mall, and knew Mr. Soloman had something planned. I turned to him and saw him already looking at me.

"Yes, Ms. Morgan?" Mr. Soloman said and raised an eyebrow, which made him look hotter.

"What are we really here for, Mr. Soloman?" He nodded in approval to my question, while the girls turned to me with a questioning look.

"We, Ms. Morgan and ladies, are here to look for operative spies-in-training. Spies of the opposite gender. We're tailing students from Blackthorne. Everybody turn your comms on and when you find them compromise them, before they could compromise you." We all nodded saying we understood and left the van. Then he called out to us before shutting the door, "Three hours and I'm listening." With that he left.

I turned to the girls and said, "Partner up and take a side, we'll back here when the three hours are up." They nodded and left, I ended up being partnered with Macey; we headed for the east wing and strolled. We stopped to look around; we ate and used every counter surveillance technique we knew. That's when we spotted him, a boy about my age, with a buzz cut and emerald green eyes. I spoke calm and acted like I was talking to Macey. "Green eyes, blue shirt, khakis, and buzz cut." I practically heard Soloman nod but I _did _hear his hum of approval.

"Zach, you've been compromised." I saw Zach stop look for me, I'm assuming.

"By who?" I heard him in my ear- Mr. Soloman doing. I guess when you compromised that person they're added to your comms, so I guess he could hear me now.

"By me." I saw him look around again but he still didn't see Macey or me. I walked past him and 'accidentally' bumped into him. I fell back on my butt and so did he. I heard him grunt from the fall and I looked towards him. He stood up and dusted his pants off, and held out a hand to help me up. The fall was really to turn off my comms, so I could talk to him without him getting suspicious. I took his hand and said, "Oops, I'm so sorry." He had a confused look on his face.

"Why? It was my fault, I stopped in a crowded street."

"But I should have paid attention to where I was walking." I shook my head to prove my point.

"Then it's both of our faults. What do you say to lunch with me, as an apology?"

"But what would I do?"

"Come as an apology."

"Ok, then I need to tell my friend." I walked back to Macey and flicked my comms unit on while I walked. When I got back to Macey she turned to me. "I'm going to hang with-" I pointed to him. "That boy, we both thought it was our fault for falling. So this is an apology."

She nodded and waved me off, I walked off but not before I hear her say, "Blue Armani Exchange shirt, grey jeans, black shoes."

Then Mr. Soloman's voice, "Eric, you've been compromised."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry! But I won't even tell y'all my lame excuses. Just know my mom grounded me for a while because of a test grade. So it was 24/7 study-time. Ewww**** Besides my birthday is tomorrow, so I had to plan everything out. IMPORTANT! I went back and edited the past two chapters so things HAVE been CHANGED. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- Who wants to do it this time?**

**Cammie- Me!**

**Me- Go ahead then.**

**Cammie- Kayla (A.K.A GuardianAngel) doesn't own nobody except her OCs.**

**_Mrs-Zachary-goode: I'm trying! I'm glad you do._**

**_Residentofamityprkoobeaknhil z: I plan to and btw your name is so hard to write… lol _**

**_Chameleon-goddess16: Thanks for saying so!_**

**Chapter 3: _Legends and Covers_**

**Cammie's POV**

On my way back to Zach I flicked my comms back off and pretended that I was fixing my clothes and hair.

"So where are we going for lunch?" I asked Zach when I made it back over to him.

He shrugged, "I was thinking the pizza place around the corner?"

I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, it wasn't I compromised him and got a free meal. "I'm Alena," I said realizing I haven't told him my 'name' and hoping he would get the hint to tell me his.

"I'm Kevin. Nice to meet a pretty girl like you," he said. He led me to the pizza place and into a booth by the windows in the back. We sat down and waited for a waiter to come take our order. "Alena, where do you come from?" He sounded genuinely curious, so I shrugged and answered.

"West Virginia. Where do you come from Kevin?" I asked, mentally thinking 'I know everything your file told me and more, while you only know the cover story I tell you.'

"I'm from here actually. What are you doing a long way from home?" Just then a waitress came by to take our order. 'Kevin' looked at me, wanting me to go first.

"Can I have a sprite and two slices of pepperoni pizza?" While I spoke, she only nodded and kept looking at Zach. I groaned, thinking "We have _that _kind of waitress!' When it was Zach's turn to order, he ordered the same thing as me.

She turned and left, but not without looking over her shoulder and sending 'Kevin' another flirty smile and wink, but he was already looking at me.

"You didn't answer my question," 'Kevin' pointed out. I smiled sheepishly, and shrugged.

"Field trip from school," I said. 'Kevin' nodded. "Why are you here?"

It was 'Kevin's' turn to smile sheepishly. "Hooky."

I nodded and smiled saying, "Don't worry I won't tell." Our drinks and food came and the waitress shot me a look, while smiling at 'Kevin' again. 'Kevin' looked at his napkin and held it up smiling, on it was a number, the waitress' most likely. He took it, stood up and threw it in the trash smiling. I looked towards my food again and decided against drinking the sprite, she probably spit in it. I pushed it away and took a bite of my pizza. I looked up to find 'Kevin' already looking at me. "Wha?" I asked confused.

He shook his head, laughing. "Only girl I know that eats in front of a guy." Then he stopped laughing. "You not going to drink your sprite?" He asked confused.

I shook my head, "No she probably spit in it. Sorry for wasting your money though." I finished my pizza and looked at my watch to see I had 20 minutes left to get to the van again. I looked at 'Kevin' again and said, "Sorry, but have 20 minutes to get back to my bus." I stood up and so did he.

"I'll walk you back." 'Kevin' said pulling out his wallet and setting $30 on the table.

I shook my head, "No its ok, my friend is supposed to meet me in five at the Claire's." 'Kevin' nodded and rocked back and forth.

"This is good-bye then?" He asked.

I nodded, "I guess so," I said before waving and walking out the door. I took my time walking to Claire's where Macey really was supposed to meet me. I whispered, "See you later Zach," before turning my comms on.

~~~!%^*~~~!%^*~~~!%^*~~~

Macey and I made it to the van with five minutes left. The van was already half way full and in two minutes was completely full. Soloman closed the doors and sat back in his seat. "Ladies, I'm proud to say only five of you got compromised. Congratulations for those who wasn't." Then Mr. Soloman turned to me, "Ms. Morgan you got out the best CoveOps student in Blackthorne's year 11." Everybody clapped for me.

"He didn't even know it was me that he took to the pizza place; a compromise and a free meal." We all laughed even Soloman.

"Ladies we're leaving in ten minutes after we get back. See you soon," Soloman said. I drifted to sleep soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! The reviews were awesome! So thanks love, and as always the favoriters and followers to this story and me means a hell of a lot. Don't be put off that this is slightly… what's the word?... slow but action/dramatic. I sometimes think that I'm moving too slow with the story, if I am please tell me and bare with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter like you did the others; it's wonderful to see so many reviews from people who care and read. IDEK how many people actually read my A/N's but if you do, it means a hell of a lot to me! Thanks and enjoy, readers!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Jonas- Me, Guardian, me!**

**Me- *Laughs* Fine, Jonas. Go ahead and knock ya self out.**

**Jonas- Guardian doesn't own any of us except the OCs **

**_GallagherGirlXOX: I do too! :D And here's the update!_**

**_XxCandyygirlxX: You basically just answered my worries! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this one. _**

**Chapter 4: _Be Prepared, be very prepared_**

**Cammie's POV**

When the girls got back to Gallagher they hurried to grab their bags and be back before having to run laps. Bex grabbed half the bags, while I grabbed the other half. Liz and Macey walked behind us to make sure we didn't forget anything and to lock the door. Going back outside, we sat our bags in the helicopter, which was sure to get there before us, way before us. We got back in the van, sitting in our seats again and waited for the rest of the girls to get here. We weren't the first ones here this time and I was glad people were already prepared. When everyone was here we took back off to Boston again.

~~~!%^*~~~!%^*~~~!%^*~~~

About ten minutes after crossing the border to Boston, we made it Blackthorne. The girls all had awestruck faces at how big it looked, most were talking about the weapons it would have for protection. While Bex, Liz, and Mace were wondering together about this secret class we were supposed to be taking. I was deep in thought wondering about whether Zach would be in any of my classes. Three minutes and 45.5 seconds after we were at the front door and walking out of it was a short, slightly heavy-set man who looked about 35 and had a bald spot in the middle of his head. Beside him walked a boy who looked 16 and was well defined. What caught my attention was the smirk he wore on his face, it was nowhere near as cocky and arrogant as Zach's. Actually it looked as if he learned it from Zach, himself or at least saw Zach use it all the time. Soloman hopped out of the van, speaking to the man first, before saying something to the boy, before turning back towards us. He nodded saying that's our cue. Being closest to the door I opened them and hopped out smiling slightly. The boy greeted me instantly before the rest of the girls hopped out.

"Hello," I said and Bex laughed under her breath.

"Hey," he said holding his hand out for me to shake. I looked at it cautiously before slipping my hand into his and shaking it slightly. "Welcome to Blackthorne Juvenile Delinquent Center."

I smiled a little then, playing the part of a girl and said, "So I get to hang with hot, dangerous boys? I'm all in." This caused the girls to whisper agreements.

He laughed, "Of course." He turned to the man, "I'm supposed to take them where, exactly?"

The man answered, "Dining hall you go sit and eat. Soloman and me will be there in a minute to introduce them in a minute." The boy nodded before leading us inside the school. The inside looked just as good as the outside, maybe better. The first thing I noticed I noticed was the security camera just in the corner of a turn. I caught up with the boy and walked side-by-side with him.

"Hey, I never got your name." I told him, breaking the silence and seeing him smile again.

"Its Newman, Grant Newman." I laughed and heard laugh right with me.

"Oh, James Bond," I said, giving Grant a light shove to the side. We turned a corner at the end of the main hallway, heading left. At the end of the hallway was a giant set of double doors. Wooden, deep brown double doors, that I'm guessing lead to the dining hall. "This it, Grant?" I asked, turning to face him.

He turned towards me and laughed, "Yeah," shoving me a little, "see you soon and knock 'em dead. Not literally." Grant added the last part the part as a afterthought.

"Bye!" I said, before he opened the doors and went inside closing them behind him. I heard, rather than saw Soloman and the man walking behind me. Soloman placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing a bit, before nodding to the man. Its show time.

**Grant's POV (A/N: I bet you didn't see that one coming XD ;D)**

I walked into the dining hall, twenty minutes later than usual. Dr. Jacobs **(A/N: Dr. Steve was never here, plus I never liked him :D) **had needed my help getting the girls here and to show them around. I did nothing but walk them straight here because I was hungry.

"Grant, dude, where were you?" Nick asked me.

I grunted, sitting down before answering Nick, "Dr. Jacobs needed me for something." I told them vaguely. They shared looks before going back to their conversation. I got up and got in line for lunch. I grabbed two slices of pizza, fries and a soda. Sitting back down, just when I started to eat the doors opened and Dr. Jacobs with Soloman walked in. All I thought was, _'Its show time.' _

**Cammie's POV**

The girls and I walked in behind the man-who's name I learned was Dr. Jacobs-and Soloman. I looked around the hall and sawthat the boys were all shocked, except the few that knew how to keep their calm and act normal. I saw Grant's face and he was busy in the back talking to someone at his table but he winked at me. I smirked and walked up to the stage with the girls behind me.

Dr. Jacobs got up to the podium and suddenly all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat before speaking, "As you can see we have visitors. I expect these girls to be treated like family, if they need help, help them. They're going to be here for the whole year. They'll be staying in the lower East Wing. I'll be assigning them to shadow one of my juniors or seniors depending on their grade level. Whoever they shadow misses tomorrow's day of classes to take them to their testing zones." Dr. Jacobs took a seat and Soloman walked up to the podium.

"I expect my girls to be on their best behavior and to show up these boys. If you do not pass your tests then you'll be sent back to Gallagher. Ms. Morgan no getting into trouble or sneaking out of school. Ms. Baxter, Ms. Sutton, and Ms. McHenry no helping her. Ms. Walters be on time. That'll be all, now introduce yourselves." I was kind of shocked that he threw us under the bus but it didn't matter 'cause I wasn't going to listen anyway.

I stepped up to the podium, "My name is Cameron Morgan but call me Cammie. My codename is Chameleon. I'm a junior and my strength is stealth." I say before moving away and Bex takes my place.

"I'm Rebecca Baxter but if you call me that you'll be in the infirmary for months. Call me Bex and my codename is Duchess. I'm a junior and my strength is fighting." After her was Tina.

"My name is Tina Walters and my codename is Gossip Girl. I'm a junior and my strength is diversion." After Tina was Macey.

"My name is Macey McHenry. Yes the daughter of _the_ McHenrys. I'm a junior, my codename is Peacock and my strength is disguise and deception." And then Liz came up.

"My name is Elizabeth Sutton but call me Liz. My codename is Bookworm and I'm a junior. My strength is research and development." After they went I wasn't really listening to the other girls but looking for someone even slightly interesting to cure me from boredom. Just my luck I found Grant, I winked at him and he laughed. Everyone turned to see what he was laughing at and the girl who was on stage-Naomi Blackington-stopped talking when he laughed.

I laughed lightly under my breath and could practically feel Soloman's stare on the back of my neck but I didn't turn around. After all the girls were finished, we grabbed lunch and tried to find a table, when I heard my name. "CAMMIE!" I turned around to see Grant waving for Bex, Liz, Macey and me to come sit with him. I walked over and sat across from him.

"Yes, _Grant?_" I said dragging out his name.

He smiled, "Saw you four needed somewhere to sit and thought why not." He answered shrugging. I heard another boy scoff muttering something that sounded suspiciously close to _'just wanted some action from them.'_ Grant must've heard it too because he elbowed the guy and returned to eating. When I finished eating I dumped my stuff and walked back to the table and sitting. All the girls had to wait until dinner was dinner was over to get their dorm number, standard Blackthorne uniform, class schedule, guide and etc. I just hoped my guide wasn't arrogant.

When dinner ended all of us girls seem to have fit in fine with the boys, even with the younger years. Everyone had left the dining hall besides the junior and senior boys and us. Dr. Jacobs and Soloman stood side-by-side at the podium with paper in-between them. Soloman spook first. "You all know why you're here so lets start. Kelly Simpson," he called and handed her a box full of things, "your partner is Max Golden." Next he called another senior, "Diamond Delano your partner is Aden Dimse." She collected a box full of things too, this continues on for a while before he started calling juniors. "Tina Walters your partner is Uden Hirlof." Instead of collecting one box of things she collected two boxes. Once they left he called the next person, "Kelly Verlin your partner is Dean Golden." She collected two boxes too before leaving.

Only four of us was left and I was one of them. "Kori Dimse your partner is Damien Derlof." Kori collected her boxes before leaving. Then there were three. "Rebecca Baxter your partner is Grant Newman." I smiled and waved at her and Grant just like I did to Macey and Liz. Now there are two. "Alexandria Kingswield your partner is Jonah Simon." She did as everyone did and collected her boxes. Now there's me. "Cameron Morgan your partner is Zachary Goode." I turned around to face the face of the person who I compromised.

**A/N: Going against my thing for ending chapters with A/N's in this story I had to. I made this chapter longer for y'all with Grant's POV too. My mind kept telling me I needed to finish the chapter but my heart was like you can't force a good chapter out of me. So I sat at my laptop for 30 minutes before I actually started typing. Sad, I know. So let me know, did you guys like this chapter? Well leave it in a review! **

**P.S. If you read my other Gallagher Girls story that'll be updated later on tonight, all I have to do is type it up.**

**P.P.S. If you watched Pitch Perfect do you think I should make a fanfic for it? I've been contemplating it and running ideas through my head. If you think I should and have ideas PM me them. I appreciate it!**

**BYE! SEE YOU LATER! ;D :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You're all awesome! I mean it, like after I finished last chapter I started this one and I almost never do that! But thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- This one is going to be boring. I, GuardianAngel, own nothing but my OCs. All the credit for the awesome Gallagher Girls series goes to… drum roll please… Ally Carter!**

**_Acherontamovebo- No worries, you didn't offend me! :D I actually get asked that question a lot even though I'm completely American. My first language is English and I didn't realize it was so formal because it doesn't seem formal in my mind. :D_**

**Chapter 5: _Say What Now?_**

**Cammie's POV**

I smirked, "Hey _Kevin_," I said to him stressing his legend name out. He just matched my smirk.

"Alena. Or should I call you Cammie now?" He asked smartly.

"Only if I can call you Zach now." I told him right back. Then I heard someone clear their throats.

"Sometime today we'd like to leave." Soloman told us. We both nodded before going and getting my boxes, which was three, compared to everyone's one or two boxes. I was wondering what was in the boxes but decided I'll check them out when I get to my room.

As we were leaving Zach decided to speak. "The lower East Wing has over 400 rooms so I'm assuming everyone gets their own. Which is unfair because us boys still have to share." I laughed at his complaining.

"Its because we're guests. If you would've come to Gallagher you would've had your own room and bathroom included." I told him. He seemed to have brightened up at this.

"Next time we come there." Zach said determined to get the school to approve that. I shook my head at his antics. I opened up my schedule to find my room number and see my classes.

**Name: Cameron Ann Morgan**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Grade: 11**

**Room Number: 207 lower East Wing**

**Guide: Zachary D. Goode**

**Classes: **

-_Weaponry _

_-Espionage _

_-Countries of the World (COW)_

_-History of Espionage_

_-History of Weapons _

_-Swahili _

_-Gun Range_

_-P&E_

_-Covert Operations _

Speaking for the first in three minutes, I turned to Zach, "I have my first six classes with you and then I have 'Gun Range, P&E, and CoveOps.'" I told him. He grunted in response.

"What the hell is your room number Cam?" He asked me slightly annoyed.

"Um… it's room number 207." I told him. He groaned this time before stopping and looking around.

"Do you know what room number we're at right now?" He asked me in a low and dangerous tone speaking slowly.

I looked around and saw the door closest to us said room number 504. Turning to Zach again I said, "Room number 504." I was still confused, where was this going?

He must've saw the confused look on my face and said we passed the room three fucking times, Cam! Not once, not twice but thrice!" He groaned again before turning around and going back the way we came leaving me to catch up with him.

When we finally reached my room I just wanted to get rid of him. But he thought it was his job to tell me the main important information to know tomorrow. "Classes start at 6 am and ends at 5 pm. That means you have 11 hours full of testing to do and that means I have about an hour each that'll be spent with me waiting for you. So I'm going to the gun range while you're testing." I didn't really care about this but since he was still slightly frustrated from earlier and since he was my guide I felt I owed at least this to him. "Lunch is at 2 pm for juniors and 3:30 for seniors. Everything is on time here so if you're late for a class or a drill you run extra lap or some shit." After he explained some more things I didn't necessarily care about he left.

I closed my door and pushed the boxes close to my bed. I opened the box labeled 'Box number 1' like it wasn't obvious with the big one written on the top. Inside it had my Blackthorne uniform, which was a black button up shirt and a blue skirt that stopped about mid-thigh maybe a bit lower. The shoes were a pair of black flats, which I'm grateful for because I didn't want to walk in heels all-day. The box also had sheets, blankets, pillows and hangers in it. I pushed Box One to the side and grabbed Box Two.

Inside Box Two were textbooks and other school supplies. It had the Blackthorne handbook and on the cover was the Blackthorne symbol and its' motto. The Blackthorne motto was: '_The secrets we'll never tell, we'll take to the grave and bury them._' Their motto was more than true for our type of life, and that's what I liked about this school. Its bluntness is refreshing to me sometimes others its plain annoying, like Zach at times.

What was written on Box Three had me confused. It said '_Your supplies_' I thought that was Box Two? Anyway I opened it and inside we're guns. Like shoot somebody and kill him or her kind of guns. Of course I saw guns before on TV and in life my lifestyle requires me to. But I never held one or owned one; I took all the guns out and sat them carefully on my bed the barrels facing the wall behind me. At the bottom of the box was a note, what a _great _place to put a note. The note was from Soloman so it must've been important.

_Cameron this box is for your eyes only. You're the only Gallagher Girl with this box and I expect to keep it this way. These guns are to keep you safe and for you to practice with. You're the only Gallagher Girl with Weaponry and Gun Range classes; all the others are taking Advance Chemical Bombing. Come down to the Gun Range at 3 am and be alone and bring the smallest gun in the box. The instructions how to get there are on the back, be on time._

_-J.S._

I flipped the paper over to find the set of instructions; I left the paper on my bed before picking the smallest gun from the bed and putting the rest back in the box. I slid the box under my bed and looked at my clock that came in Box One, it was already 12 so I decided to get some sleep. Setting my clock for 2:30 I lay down and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to the annoying beeping noise that was coming from beside me. Remembering the note I got up and shut the clock off. I grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and placed the gun into the pocket. I pulled on a black tank top and pulled my black hoodie on top of it. Even without all the black I'm sure nobody would have spotted me, considering who I am. Picking up the note I left my room closing the door behind me and locking it. Looking down the halls I walked in the direction the note told me to which was left. Soon I found myself at a split the note told me to keep left, so I did.

After I made it to the gun range I looked around for Soloman. He was close to the target checking it before he faced me. "Hello Cameron. Nice to see you were early."

I nodded, "Wanted to see what this was about." I said waving the note around.

He smiled, "Straight to business just like your father." I smiled knowing something else about him.

"So Mr. S what is this all about?" I asked gesturing to the note in my hand.

"Exactly what it says. You need them to keep you safe and you'll be the only girl in three of your classes. The other girls aren't in any danger like you are. For now on I'm going to teach you how to use the gun, how to identify one and anything else I deem you need to know. Questions?" Soloman said to me speaking in a monotone.

"Yeah, just one. Why am I the one in danger?" I asked curiously.

"That… you don't need to know." He answered in that monotone voice of his, giving nothing away. I shrugged.

"So why am I here right now?" I asked him.

"Crash course in all things guns, because you'll be having to aim and shoot in your gun range test. And I'm going to teach you that tonight. Every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday night at three you'll meet me here for courses in all things guns. I want to teach you things they don't teach you in class." Soloman said.

"Teach away Mr. S," I said pulling the handgun out.

He took the gun away from me, "Do you know what kind of gun this is?" He asked me.

I shrugged and answered, "A handgun. I'm not oblivious to everything gun." '_Duh_' I said in my head.

Soloman nodded, "Do you know the specific name of this handgun?" Soloman asked.

Again '_duh_'I thought before answering. "Yeah it's a Beretta 84F Cheetah. So could we not ask anymore stupid questions?" I said to him.

Mr. Soloman smirked, "And how do we know it's a Beretta 84F Cheetah, Morgan?"

I shrugged again and thought '_double duh, this is easy_' while I never took a huge interest in guns, mom thought it would help me to know the most common kinds so I know how to keep myself safe. She taught me this every first and third Sunday we spent together. "It weighs 660 gm. **(A/N: GM=Gram) **and is 172 mm longs, the barrel is 97 mm long." I answered him.

He nodded and said, "Now come here." I walked over to Soloman and stood in front of the gun platform. He handed me the Beretta and told me to aim it. I held the gun awkwardly and I heard him laugh. I shot him a glare over my shoulder before hearing him walk towards me. "To hold a gun put your dominant hand on the back of the grip of the gun, place your non-dominant on the exposed portion of the grip your four fingers of both hands should be under the trigger guard. Then you get in an athletic stance that means standing with your feet and hips shoulder width apart and slightly bending your knees." After I did that I brought the gun up so my arms were in my eyesight and the gun was in front of me and my arms were bent slightly. Then I aimed and shot at the target that was ten feet away from me.

Hitting the target in the top of the head I brought the gun down before hugging Joe. "Thanks Joe! I did it, with your help of course." I told him.

Joe laughed, "I saw Cameron. Go ahead to bed and bring this gun again Wednesday." He told me, handing me the gun. I walked out the gun range and walked to my room. Unlocking the door and closing and locking it behind me I pulled off my hoodie and put the gun back into Box Three. I sat my alarm for 5:45 and laid down going straight to sleep.

**A/N: Might as well break this rule. I had this one done in about an hour or so. I hope you enjoyed this, even though I had to do some slight research for this chapter. I know, I know I shouldn't have went into details, but… I couldn't help it! I'm a detail kind of person. Sorry if it bothers you, but everyone I know seems to accept it. Drop a review by clicking the button below. Even if the review saying freaking '_hi_' or something weird like '_I like pie_' (I hate pie) or something stalkerish like '_I know where you sleep_' which is just extremely weird so I hope you don't leave stalkerish reviews! But enough of my rambling.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Woo, I'm on a roll this weekend! I might not be able to update during the week, maybe that's why. Or… it could be the fact that my reviewers are so fucking awesome! Gracious and ****Deñada** **to you awesome people! Somebody on my other story told me they like my writing style. Seeing as I don't know my own writing style would somebody like to explain what mine's is to me? Thanks a ton! Muah loves! ;D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me- This one is going to be boring. I, GuardianAngel, own nothing but my OCs. All the credit for the awesome Gallagher Girls series goes to… drum roll please… Ally Carter!**

**_GallagherGirl108- I would hope they don't track me down… *cowards behind you* I'm going to throw somebody under the bus instead! Hahaha now who would be willing to take the blame? _**

**Cammie's POV**

Waking up to my alarm again I had a weird sense of déjà vu before shaking the feeling off. I got out of bed and walked into the en suite bathroom and took a shower. When I finished I got dress into the Blackthorne uniform for girls, which was a black button up shirt and blue skirt with black flats. After getting dress I heard a knock on my door. I opened my door to spot Bex, Macey, and Liz standing there.

"I tried to stop them Cam, I did!" Liz said in one breath before sitting on my bed.

"Liz breathe," I told her laughing. "I was kind of expecting it. But I have a question. How did you find my room?"

Macey answered this one. "Well you're the only one not making any noise in this hall, like the other girls."

Bex finished the answer with her answer. "And… we might've threaten some boys." I sighed shaking my head.

"Bex you can't just go around threatening people!" I told her. It seems like no matter how many times I tell her that she keeps doing it. I really don't understand why I bother anymore. "What are you guys here for, I'm hungry." I asked them.

"They're here to do your hair and make-up." Liz said pointing to them while still sitting on my bed. I just hoped she didn't look underneath it. Note to self: Find a new and safer hiding spot for Box Three whose new name shall be Gun Box. I groaned, just what I wanted, my hair and make-up to be done.

I shook my head, "No, just 'cause we're around boys changes nothing. My hair will stay in its wavy high ponytail and I will be going natural." I told them, daring them to disagree. Luckily for them they didn't, after I put my hair in a high ponytail and grabbed my schedule we left my room. I locked the door behind me and we walked to the Dining Hall with 10 minutes until breakfast was over.

Grabbing a banana, a piece of toast and some yogurt I walked to where Grant was waving me over. "Hey Cammie."

"Hello Grant," I said very much like the first time we met yesterday. He laughed remembering it too, and slung an arm over my shoulder. I heard a low growl and instantly located the sound, which belong to a very angry Zach. I raised an eyebrow at him for his reaction but he just shrugged and went back to eating.

When breakfast was over we all walked to our first testing site, Liz's was at the Chemistry labs, Bex and Macey's was at the P&E room, and mine's was at the COW classroom. It seems the boys had our schedule for our testing because them like they knew exactly where they were going.

Walking into the COW classroom I saw that the other girls in here were already sitting, so I sat at the very back of the room. And waited for the teacher- Mr. Covote- to pass out the test. But instead of doing what I expected he did something completely different. Pointing at me he asked, "Ms. Morgan, how many countries are in the world?"

I shrugged, "196." I said without hesitating.

He pointed at me again, "How many languages are in the world?"

I smirked this was an easy one. "6,500." I said just as quickly as the first one, maybe quicker.

He nodded and said, "Come back later and you'll take the senior test because juniors should've known that." He told. I just nodded and went to find Zach at the Gun Range. I thought back to the note trying to remember the directions and configure them to where I was located. When I finally did I took two lefts and headed down a hall that had stairs and went down the stairs to where the Gun Range was located.

He was there shooting a larger gun from off top of the tent thing in the gun range. The gun looked like some type of sniper rifle but I couldn't be sure. Instead of disturbing him, which would startle him and make him loose his aim or it would make him lose his focus and it would cause him to fall, I waited until he was finished.

When he was finished and made all his targets I clapped for him. He turned around aiming the gun, which was still in his hand, at me. Maybe just popping up wasn't a good idea. Once he saw it was me he glared at me but didn't lower his gun. "What are you doing here?" He asked me.

I held my hands up in surrender position, "Put the gun down Zach and I'll answer." I told him.

He shook his head, "No because I'm seriously considering shooting at you right now." He told me casually, like it was no big deal.

And yes it was a big deal, a very big to me! "What the hell Zach! Why?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "You annoy me, I already have a cover up story and because you're supposed to be testing but you're here right now. Want to explain that last one?"

I shrugged, "I will if you put the gun down." I narrowed my eyes at Zach as I said it. After a while of Zach looking like he was having an internal debate he finally lowered the gun and waved his hand in a '_go on_' motion. "Mr. Covote asked me two questions and then told me to come back later for the senior testing and he said and I quote, '_Juniors shouldn't have known the answers to those questions._' I said trying to imitate his voice but failing miserably.

Zach just narrowed his eyes slightly before shrugging and muttering something I couldn't hear. Then he picked up his gun and said, "We have one hour to kill before your next test so grab a gun." I did as he said going to find a handgun that I could work with. When he saw what I was doing he spook up, "Grab a rifle. I'm going to teach you how to be a sharpshooter." I nodded before going over to the rifles and grabbing a M40, which looked to be the same gun Zach was using.

When I climbed up to the tent thingy he showed me how to set it up properly and how to hold it. After he named the parts and then showed me how to aim. I copied his motions and was soon aiming at the target 100 yards away from me. I shot at it and the bullet hit the target in the stomach. Zach clapped behind me. "Good, now aim for the head and hold your arms just a little bit tighter." He told me looking like he was in his major area right now. Which for all I knew he probably was, but I was having fun and enjoying having Zach behind me. So I followed his directions and hit the center of the head. I smiled before trying again, this time without Zach behind me.

When Zach told me it was time to go I was confused. I had only just got there 10 minutes again. When I voiced my thoughts he laughed, "We've been here for an hour, Cam." He told leading the way to my next testing site.

All through the first half of the day I would think about the Gun Range and the feelings Zach brought me when he was holding me from behind. I was giddy all throughout the day but made sure not to show it. When lunch came I was tired but glad I made it through my first six tests, I thought they were never going to end.

When lunch was over we headed to my next testing site. Which happened to be the Gun Range.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter I now officially have a schedule on how I'm updating my stories. I'm going to try and update everyday on the weekend if I don't then it'll be either Sunday or Friday. If not at all then it'll be sometime in the week. REVIEW loves ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I actually have no legit reason why I couldn't have updated the past weekend. I was moving but I don't think that excuse is legit. And since I won't be able to update this weekend I decided this chapter was going to be twice my usual length to make up for my absence. This chapter might have to be cut into two parts but if so they'll be updated the same day. I couldn't leave the awesome reviewers I have hanging. Now could I? Actually I could but that'll be mean and I'm not mean… all the time. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me- This one is going to be boring. I, GuardianAngel, own nothing but my OCs. All the credit for the awesome Gallagher Girls series goes to… drum roll please… Ally Carter!**

**Chapter 7: _The Gun Range_**

**Cammie POV**

Being in the Gun Range again instantly put a smile to my face. I loved being in here more than being in the P&E barn back at Gallagher. That surprised me because I usually spend my free time in there training or in a secret passageway only I know about. When I walked into the Gun Range I instantly saw three males sitting at the table that's behind me. They all looked as if they were seniors here or just graduating out of Blackthorne. I made a mental note to ask Soloman or Zach later when I got the chance.

I surveyed the room as I waited for them to speak to me. I noticed it was just us four in here Zach must've left. I don't know he could've went seeing as the Gun Range is in use for my test, but I didn't question it because I didn't care. The butterflies in my stomach told me otherwise but I already knew I wouldn't give into them.

I turned towards the 'judges' and saw them looking at me. "Hey! Y'all know it's rude to stare right? I will beat you into a bloody pulp." I told them seriously. I walked over to the gun locker and choose the same gun I was using when I was with Soloman, the Beretta 84F Cheetah.

They finally seemed to have gained the ability to talk because the boy in the middle spook, "Ms. Morgan, you won't be testing with the Beretta Cheetah. We saw you with Zachary Goode earlier in here and decided we'll test you on your sharpshooting skills instead. Please grab the M40 and when you're ready go into the tent." I stood there gapping for a minute before regaining my composure and doing as they asked.

When I got into the tent thingy, they yelled to me to and I quote, "Hit every last target." Every target I miss drops my score by 30 out of 1,000. I thought that was kind of mediocre but didn't protest. Once I had the M40 set up I got into position just as Zach taught me. I couldn't help but wish he were here to give me some type of support.

"Ms. Morgan, we're starting the targets." The same boy as before said to me. I nodded and looked through the scope to find a target, luckily the first target was in front of me.

_"Level 1"_ I heard somebody say as the first 10 targets were still. I hit all of them in places that would kill them in either minutes or seconds.

_"Level 2" _I heard the same voice say. This time the 10 targets had a time limit. If I didn't hit them in 15 seconds then they dropped back to the ground. I hit 6 out of the 10, losing 120 points. 1,000 minus 120 equal 880 points left.

_"Level 3" _The voice said. This time the targets moved around and dropped after 30 seconds. I hit 4 out of 10, losing 180 points. 880 minus 180 equal 700.

"Ms. Morgan that's the end. Please stand up and place your gun back in the gun locker then come and get your results from us. These results will place you in the proper gun classes for you." I nodded even though I was secretly pissed that I missed 10 targets total. Each target was worth about 34 points, and for me to miss one would have dropped me to a 97% so missing ten dropped me to a 70%- a C. A freaking C!

After getting my results I left the Gun Range in search of Zach, imagine my shock when I saw him waiting outside of the door for me. "How did you do?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. I just shrugged and walked towards my next and last testing site. "What gun did you use?" He asked seemingly knowing I wasn't going to answer the first question.

"They made me use the M40 instead of the Beretta Cheetah, like I was supposed to." I told him.

"Why? On the paper it specifically said you were using the Beretta Cheetah, why change it now?" Zach asked himself.

I shrugged, "They said they saw us in here earlier and saw you teaching me how to be a sharpshooter." I told him. I heard him curse, and mumble something that sounded suspiciously like, _'Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have taught her.' _When I asked what he said, he didn't answer. He just shook his head and kept walking. I shrugged it off but made a mental note to keep asking about it later.

"What gun classes did they place you in?" I shrugged not really caring because I knew it was going to be a low one and because I haven't checked yet. "Look on the paper." I told him, when I heard him grumble something.

"You're in 'Shooting Class level two', you're score was 700 out of 1,000. You're also taking 'Sharpshooting 101' and 'Surviving The Shot Intro' which are all good classes." Zach told me, I shrugged.

"Let's hope Solomon doesn't kill me when he finds out." I told Zach, he laughed.

"I think you should be worried about him killing the judges." Zach told me, while we were walking down the hall.

"Who's killing who and why should you two be worried?" Solomon asked with his impeccable timing. Zach and I laughed, deciding not to tell Solomon about what happen just yet.

"Nothing Mr. Solomon." I said to him before trying to stifle a laugh.

"Nothing Joe. Just talking about Grant and Bex." Zach said making a good lie and when I looked at him, I didn't see him showing any signs of lying. He's good, really good.

"Very well then, get to your next testing sight." Solomon said before leaving us.

"You heard the man. Let's go Zach!" I said before running ahead of him and I heard him trying to catch up with me, but I was too far in the lead. "Eat my dust!" I yelled making it to the next sight in time. When he caught up we both broke down laughing. His laugh was a contagious laugh that made me want to laugh harder than I already was. His laugh was a mix between a deep chuckle and a sexy cough… what the hell was I thinking contagious only. His laugh was only contagious, yeah Cam contagious only. I nodded firmly to myself before walking into the classroom.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. My Internet's down so I only have time to post every two weekends. I hope I captured Cam's confusion and itty-bitty crush good enough. Review my loves ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: New chapter to satisfied your needs! Sorry about that review answer of mines but I hate when people judge a book or movie based on how it starts… This chapter has that big plot that I've been dreaming of since starting this story.**

**Disclaimer: Not mines!**

**_Guest: To the guest who thought my idea has been done before… you're in for a surprise if you stick around. And everybody doesn't have a boyfriend and not everybody needs to be together. So don't flame what you don't know about. Good-bye and don't judge because it starts off kind of cliché, you've been dismissed._**

**Chapter 8: _Guilty Feelings_**

_*Two weeks later*_

**Bex POV**

_Meet me at the third floor, second dorm room. Number 500 and at 6 pm. Love you 3_

_-Z_

I shuddered in a good way, meeting him secretly always gave me a rush. What nobody knew won't hurt them, we would've gone public but don't think it would be accepted. I don't know why he thought that but he's becoming distant with me and it's annoying to say the least. Ever since he spent the week with Cammie he's been acting differently. I think he's getting feelings for her; I would've called him out on it if I didn't know better. I mean nobody would give me up to choose _her. _

Don't get me wrong she's one of my best friends and all but I have that exotic beauty while she's plain Jane. She has the mysterious thing going for her but I have the outgoing take control thing all the guys like. I from Britain, for Pete's sake! Guys dig accents and so do chicks, which may or may not have hit on me more than once. Not that I have something against the lgbt community, I just don't swing that way.

Cam is from Nebraska and is just a small town girl; she has dreams and won't let a boy detour her from them. I know boys enjoy the chase but they don't chase a girl forever, not even Cam.

I don't know why but I felt guilty for some reason. I shrugged it off not letting the feeling over come my happiness. The three weeks since being here Zach and I have been hooking up in secret. It's nothing major, a kiss here and there, just hanging around or maybe sex every once and a while. We always met in a different spot to throw people who could've been following us off. So far it worked but I don't want to jinx it so I'm not say it to Zach.

Cam and everybody else expected me to get with Grant, while I would've there's something about Zach I couldn't ignore. Zach had a controlling aura around him that I liked, no wonder he got all the girls drooling over him. He chose me and when I looked confused he said, "_You should be happy I chose you._" I snorted he's still an egotistical jerk. A sexy, egotistical jerk though.

I walked out of my room and headed up the stairs to the third floor. I didn't really know which second dorm room he's talking about because we usually come and go two different ways. I went to the first dorm and saw number 485. I kept walking until I reached dorm 500, and opened the door, slipping in silently. It was five minutes after 6 that I looked at the note again. I saw a small arrow on the bottom of the corner pointing to the back. I flipped the paper on it and saw another note.

_If you're on this side that means I'm late. Give me some time but in the meantime there's clues all around the room that hints to what we're doing tonight. Good luck ;)_

_-Z _

I looked around in the bathroom first and on the sink was a scandalized piece of lingerie. It was a two-piece green bikini with mini black, red, and pink hearts on it. Then there's was a sheer, see-through cover up that goes on top of it. After I changed into it I saw a note that must've been under it.

_Hope you like it. Picked it out myself. Check the bed for the next clue. I'll be there in 3._

_-Z _

I checked the bed and sure enough there was a note on the pillow.

_Hope you ready to have fun. I'm outside the door. Open it when you hear two knocks and then two more._

_-Z_

As soon as I finished I heard two knocks, a pause then two more knocks. I was beyond excited, I loved how Zach felt inside me and I couldn't wait to be with him again. I opened the door to see Zach, standing there in his sports shorts and holding something in his hand. I couldn't get a good look though.

He walked past me into the room and locked the door behind him. Turning to me he said, "Bex you look stunning." I giggled and gave him a once over.

"You look dashing yourself." I told him even if he only had on shorts. He laughed and walked up to me, he wrapped him arms around my waist and stared into my eyes.

"I'm here for something and we're not leaving until I get it." He told me, I laughed.

"Good luck with that. I like this outfit, might just have to wear it more often." I told him, I saw his eyes darken considerably and I decided to make a run for it. I ran into the bedroom beside the one we were already in **(A/N: There's more than one bedroom inside the dorm room.) **and hid in the closet.

"Bex, Bex, Bex. Where are you?" Zach whispered, trying to get me to come out the closet. I heard him come close to the closet and open it. "I know you're in here. Come out Bex." Zach whispered in the closet. Next thing I know he's grabbing me around the waist and pulling me out the closet. He threw me on the bed and walked over to the bed slowly. I sat up and looked at him with innocent eyes. He climbed onto the bed and crawled over to me, while licking his lips. My eyes were glued to his lips, and I could myself lick my own on instinct. He climbed on top of me and leaned down on his forearms and ducked his head in slowly. I trailed my hands from his toned abs up to his head. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely and threaded my hands into his brown hair. I pulled his hand down and lifted mines up so our lips could collide with sparks that caused an explosion in my stomach.

***From here things get 'M' rated… Read at your own risk***

I moaned into the kiss and came up for air. Zach trailed kissed from my jaw down my throat and neck and back up to behind my ear. When he got to the middle of my neck, I let out a shudder and took a deep breath. "_Zach…_" I moaned and I saw him smirk before he kept going. He sucked and bit and nipped on it and I knew it was going to leave a mark. When he finished he licked it then blew on it, causing me to moan again.

I regained myself enough to flip us over, so that I was on top. I smiled down at him before kissing him and trailing my hands on his stomach. I kissed and nipped down his throat and neck until I found his spot. Just under his Adam's apple, "_Bex… baby." _I took my time licking down his abs, tracing the cuts with my tongue and nipping his skin then blowing on it. I sat up and looked at him, I watch him open his eyes confused. Most likely wondering why I stopped. I crossed my arms at the bottom of my stomach where the sheer cover stopped and slowly pulled it over my head and threw it somewhere across the room.

Zach looked at me with so much lust in his eyes I almost came right then. He flipped us over and kissed down my body when he got to my chest he massaged one of my breasts while biting the other through the top. I arched my back so he could reach the clip and unfasten the top. When he took the top off he threw somewhere in the room not caring. "_Bex, baby. You're so beautiful. So sexy."_ He whispered in my ear like it was a secret I was supposed to keep.

He kissed me again before licking the valley between my breasts and kissing all the way to the right breast. He sucked and bit on the breast and blew and I moaned from the feel of it. By the time he switched my right breast was as hard as a pebble. He did the same to my left breast and had the same results. Next he kissed down my stomach heading towards the treasure.

He stopped at my belly button and dipped his tongue in and continued down his path. He looked up at me when he reached my thong and the question was clear in his eyes. 'Do you want this?' I nodded giving him the ok and he took the hem between his teeth and pulled it down slowly. When it was completely down he came back up and I decided that this isn't fair. He had on too many clothes.

I sat up and pulled down his shorts and boxers in one quick, fluent motion. He obliged and kicked them off before gently pushing me back down. He stared at me for some time, taking in my body. Not touching it just looking before finally I couldn't take anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. Smashing his lips against mines, this kiss was different than the one from earlier. While that one was slow and passionate this one was lustful and hungry, hungry for each other. He broke apart and slid back, going down on me.

I felt his tongue flick my clit and I moaned every time. He dove his tongue into my hole and attached his lips to me and started slurping, and poking his tongue around. I shuddered and I felt an orgasm building up. He added his thumb along to the pleasure party, his thumb rub my clit in slow teasing circles. I moaned, "_Zach, baby! I'm going to cum!" _He moved his tongue and started slurping and moving his thumb faster. I came with a scream and slurped every bit of my juices up.

I felt him sit up and smirk at me. I opened my eyes, not realizing they closed and looked up at him. I flipped us over and licked down his chest. I stopped when I reached his treasure. I looked at him before taking a deep breath and continued licking. I placed my tongue at the bottom of his shaft and licked up and swirled my tongue around.

I sucked on the head for a while and heard him moan. His hand grabbed some of my hair and forced me down, making me deep throat him. I did and swirled my tongue around him. When I came up for air I created some saliva and spit it on him. I used my hand to rub it up and down his shaft, before going back to sucking him. When I felt he had enough he was still moaning. I was about ready to have him inside me; I bet he was ready to be inside me. I felt him stick two fingers into me and pull them out. "_Baby, you're so wet." _He told me before putting his fingers in my mouth and making me suck my juices off of them. I leaned down and kissed him before he said he was ready.

He flipped us over and settled in-between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He looked up at me and then grabbed his 'mini me' before teasing my clit with it. He rubbed 'mini me' over my opening and on my clit before placing it at my opening. Before I could comprehend what was happening he was deep and completely into me. His thrust was hard, and fast, before he changed patterns. Then his thrusts became slow and passionate, they continued that way when I felt my orgasm coming again.

"_Zach, I'm going to cum!" _I told him, and he sped his thrusts up to hard and fast, determined we cum at the same time.  
"_Bex, I'm about to cum! On 3." _Zach told me and I concentrated on waiting until three before I came.

"_One…" _I said.

"_Two…" _He said.

"_Three…" _We said at the same time before we came moaning each other's name.

When the rush was over, he pulled out and laid down beside me. I cuddled into his chest while he wrapped his arm around me. "Night Bex, baby." I heard him say.

"Night Zach." I managed just before I fell asleep.

**A/N: Shit just got real. Like really, real. Comment your opinion and tell me what else you want to see in this story. I thought showing a lemon would live up to the 'M' rating of this story and because it showed Bex and Zach relationship better than I could explain. Honestly I meant for shit t o be this real, you know dramatic and what not. We all need drama in a teenager's life, yeah. I know I have drama and I always went drama free before high school. I wrote this by observing other lemons, because this is my first ever lemon… like ever. Did I do well? Did I capture the right emotions and expressions? Drop that comment and let me know loves. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok I know you guys don't like Zex or Bach but that chapter had to be done. Otherwise the plot I wanted wouldn't be there. Now that the apology is out of the way it's time for the formal 'why I haven't updated' apology. I'm super-duper-mega sorry, I've been caught up in make-up work, like up to my head and I've been drowning in it. I haven't left my room unless it was to use the bathroom, eat or drink something (actually I haven't left to drink or eat I bought a lot of snacks to last me.) Now my finals are coming up and I'm going to be busier than before trying to study. I can't fail; it's not an option. Anyway now for the love pep talk. I love you guys for being patient while I almost died in homework :) And for any of you who are currently reading any of my other fanfics those should be updated in a while. I haven't found the motivation to sit down and think of a chapter for it yet, but I'm slowly putting some together at night ('cause that's when my writing is at its best.) Besides school is fucking over now!**

**Chapter 9: _Say What You're Thinking_**

_*One week later*_

**Cammie's POV**

Bex and Zach have been avoiding me and hanging out with each other more since last week. While it shouldn't have bothered me, I miss talking and playing around with Zach, but I wouldn't admit it out loud. Never. I saw them sitting in the back of _COW _and they were whispering to each other. Zach must've said something really funny because Bex is laughing full on in the middle of Dr. Ashton's lecture. I can't stop the smug grin from making its way to my face but I quickly wiped it off before anyone can see it.

"Mr. Goode, want to share with the whole class?" Dr. A asked Zach and I saw Zach shake his head slowly. "Then shut up and pay attention." Dr. A told him before resuming his lecture, like he never stopped.

All throughout class they whispered and snickered but didn't get reprimanded again. By the time class was over all I wanted to do was rip my hair out and sleep. Jealously was hard work. I was walking to my dorm room, when I felt rather than heard or see someone following me. I stopped as they were still walking and I turned around and roundhouse kicked whoever it was. "Why are you following me?" I asked before looking down and seeing it was Zach. "What do you want?" I asked him sourly.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Zach said to me as he slowly got up and came towards me a little.

"Sorry for what?" I asked him, snidely before turning and walking back to my dorm.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you ok!? I'm sorry for hanging out with Bex when it should've been you! And I'm sorry for having a secret relationship with Bex, when I don't even like her!" Zach yelled from behind me, making me stop immediately and slowly turn around.

Did he just say… him and Bex? I felt sick to my stomach because they had been dating, for how long I didn't know, behind my back. I thought Bex was my best friend and we told each other everything, well I apparently was wrong. I couldn't blame her; I haven't been totally honest either. I mean I haven't told her I liked Zach, because she _always_ gets the guys no matter if I liked them or not.

It didn't make me feel any better about that fact because whether I liked it or not I'm always going to be jealous of her. I must've been silent for too long because next thing I knew I felt Zach hand's on my arms. "Cam?"

I felt sick, as in I want to throw up sick. I shook my head and backed away. "Don't touch me." I said shaking his hands off of my arms. I might have been over reacting but I felt dirty. I felt like a home-wrecker knowing that Zach had a girlfriend and I liked him. No matter if I had intentions of breaking them up or not, which I _didn't_.

"Cam?" Zach said again, making me shake my head and take another step back.

"Don't call me that! My name is Cameron!" I yell to him before running off down the hall. Leaving the boy that I like, that I shouldn't anymore, still in his spot halfway down the hall wondering what the hell was going on.

**A/N: Here ya go since finals are over and so is school! I hope you like it and don't forget to comment! Oh and if any of you have a mibba, check my All Time Low and Pierce The Veil stories out! My name is VeiledPrincess. Until I update again loves :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So all the comments on Cammie finding somebody new, made me wonder what would I do in her shoes? A lot of people wanted her to make Zach feel how she felt… so tell me what you guys would do in a comment or PM it to me.**

**Chapter 10: _What the hell Zach?__  
_**

**Bex POV**

Cammie came running in our room, crying, which automatically put me on edge. "What's wrong Cammie?" I asked her, sitting beside her.

"Like you don't know!" Cammie said, but it sounded muffled due to her having her head shoved into the pillow on her bed.

"I don't know, Cammie. I can't know unless you tell me." I told her, getting over my shock but still feeling confused.

"Like you don't know about how you dated Zach and didn't tell me! You always seem to get the guys, even when I didn't tell you who I liked! Do you do this on purpose? Do you _like_ seeing me cry, because friends don't do this to each other!" Cammie yelled at me, standing up from her bed and pacing.

"Who told you about us?" I asked her, mad at whomever did it.

"So you weren't even going to tell me? Some friend you are and it came from Zach after class." Cammie yelled at me, before storming out. I hate Zach for saying something to her about us. Cam always made herself feel like shit when things like this happen.

She likes this guy, but he'd see me and like me. I never got with any of them but it doesn't change the fact that it's always my fault. Every time this happens her confidence lowers and I hate that me, her so-called friend, does that to her.

I walked out of our dorm to go find Zach. I found him sitting in the North wing hall by our last class. I know he hears my footsteps but he doesn't move a muscle he just sits there and pretend he doesn't. I sit beside him and lay my head on his shoulder. "Zach, I know you know I'm here. Talk to me." I say to him.

He looks up at me and just stares at me. "You really want me to talk to you?" Zach asks me and I nod. "Fine then I will. I'll tell you everything, starting with the beginning of this year. I didn't like you at first, I liked Cam, spending time with her, and training her as cliché as it sounds it felt like she completed me. I thought I'd ask her out, but then I saw you. I thought it was love at first sight but actually it was _lust_. I figured why date her when I can have you." Zach said shrugging like it was game to him. He was fucking with two people's emotions.

"I figured I'd use her friend, who looks better, to make Cam jealous and get her to gravel at my knees for her to be with me. I never thought I'd grow to like you, this was supposed to be no strings attached for me. Life doesn't work out that way unfortunately. After the first two weeks, I realized I didn't want you. I wanted Cammie, but I couldn't do that to you, so I stuck by you." Zach said looking at me in my eyes, showing me he was telling the truth. "I know I'm a major douche but you wanted to know. Now the question is _'can you handle the truth?'_ because I would beat the shit out of me right now, if I were you."

I smiled, "Lucky you're not me then." I stood up and turned around, preparing to walk off.

"So what, you're just going to walk off? No yelling, hitting, kicking, cursing?" Zach asked me, staring at me in disbelief while getting up too.

I turned towards him, "No because I know once I tell Cam she going to have something a lot worst than what I have. Besides knowing you're a douche you wouldn't care. Knowing you knowingly hurt two girls' feelings, who didn't deserve it by the way, is going to kill you on the inside in the long run." I told him simply before leaving.

I wanted to hit him, yell, and so much more to him so badly but I couldn't. "I had to find Cammie and tell her, maybe she'd do something if not I'm sure the rest of the girls would. We're sisters we fight for each other, and with each other, never against each other. I just hope Cam can forgive me, because I actually liked Zach and for him to have used me to get her would make both of us miserable.

**A/N: Here you go lovelies :) This chapter should give everybody some insight. And Zach is a major asshole in this story ;) Haha but don't forget about the question at the beginning A/N. It reads: What would you guys do in Cammie's shoes? PM it or comment it to me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another chapter in a two day radius :) I'm spoiling you guys lol… ;)**

**Chapter 11: _Forgetting about him_**

_*Two months later*_

**Cammie POV**

It's been two months since the whole Zach-Bex thing and everybody, and I mean literally everybody, knew about it. Bex has been trying to make it up to me but why let her if she's going to do it again, purposely or not? So I didn't because I knew it'd save me from being mad in the long run and I wasn't willing to hurt myself like this again.

I'm just about over Zach so if I date anybody they won't be a rebound, which is what I was worried about because I wouldn't want to use them for my sick little games. There have been plenty of guys that'll come up to me and talk to me. I'd smile and talk back to them, mingle around and just have fun.

Whenever there is a guy by me though, I'd noticed Zach give him evil eyes and glaring the whole time until he went away. I got tired of this because most would think he's a possessive boyfriend, which he isn't.

"Zach why are doing that?" I asked him one day when the mini party in my single dorm was over.

"Doing what?" Zach asked me, when I knew he knew what and playing dumb is going to make it worst. I rolled my eyes and sighed at him.

"Staring down guys that come within a ten mile radius of me. You aren't my boyfriend nor are you my friend. I usually reserve those spots for non-assholes, so if you have a recommendation please tell me." I told him, and I turned away feeling him watch me while I walked away. Losing something good he never had, it'd show him.

_*Two days later*_

"Cam, guess what?" Macey yelled to me, running down the halls and making her way to me.

"What's up Mace?" I asked her when she reached me. She was holding a sheet of paper and handed it over to me. Frowning I grabbed it and read through it.

_To Ms. Morgan, Ms. Baxter, Ms. Sutton, Ms. McHenry_

_This letter is written in the hopes that you'll receive it. If you do please send a return reply with your answer. 'Cheese' if you wish to join and 'Pizza' if you do not wish to join. This letter is written in the hopes that you'll be able to attend the banquet on Friday. This banquet will contain some of the best CIA representatives and spies. We hope to hear from you and offer you a spot on the team, if you'll welcome the idea of joining us so soon in your career. _

_-Della Simmons_

I looked back to Macey. "Is this real?" I asked her smiling, hoping this was because this would be the worst prank **ever**.

She nodded, "Hell yeah! I can't wait… now to pick out outfits." She mumbled to herself about how it's going to be difficult since I changed dorms.

I nodded and pretended to listen to her when really I could care less. "Mace, why didn't they send me my own letter? I'm not living with you guys anymore." I told her, making sure I wasn't the only one aware of this fact.

Macey frowned before looking over to me, "I don't know Cammie. Maybe they felt the need to include you too?" She told me and I smiled, that's probably it, even though I don't believe it and by the looks of it she doesn't either.

"Come on Macey, let's head to our last class." I said to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her in the direction of our last class, which was Covert Ops. I didn't have time to change from my P&E clothes so I hoped I didn't smell too much.

"Cams what are you going to say to Bex?" Macey asked me while we sat down side-by-side. I shrugged and turned to the front where Mr. S was standing about to start his lecture.

"Ms. McHenry please refrain from talking or you could teach today's lesson." Mr. S said to Macey, who stopped talking before he even finished.

"I don't know Mace. I'm working on it give me a week." I told her before leaving to head back to my dorm.

**A/N: I woke up and ate and finished this for you guys! You were my number one priority right now.** :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So before any confusion comes along Cammie has her own room because she traded with another girl. Bex and Cammie aren't talking anymore even though Bex tries. And Zach is just a selfish, arrogant bastard at this point. I found out I'm good and making characters like that. And this chapter will be short, warning. But since you guys are my main priority because I figured I left you guys waiting long enough, there might be two updates. **

**To _Darkfur663_ still doing finals? I just finished mine's last week so my school is finished. But thanks that means a lot :)****To _XxCandygirlxX_ ha thanks, I was just thinking it wasn't going to be Zammie anymore! :)****To _Guest_ I try, this story is my main priority so it gets updated before any of the others and maybe 2-3 a days if I'm up to it.**

**Chapter 12: _How do you think I feel?_******

**Macey POV**

This shouldn't have been happening. Cammie shouldn't have been made at Bex, Bex shouldn't be trying to win Cammie back over and most importantly they weren't supposed to let a guy some between them. Whatever happened to the saying "_Chicks before dicks_?" I love by that saying and I wish my friends did too. I wasn't supposed to be coming over earlier to Cammie's to help her get ready, actually she wasn't supposed to have left our room. This all happened because of Zach, if he wouldn't have played around with Cam and Bex's feelings I wouldn't have to split my time between them. We'd be getting ready for the banquet tonight, together.

I left Cammie's room and headed back to mine's, which was right down the hall. It was just Bex, Josie (the girl who Cammie traded with) and me. As soon as Liz found out she left, she went to England's Gallagher Girl's Academy, her reasoning was she didn't want to have to choose between best friends, because that's what they'd make her do. Maybe I should follow her lead and do the same thing, but I won't run away, it's the exact thing we've been taught not to do, except in extremely dire situations. I don't think best friends fighting over a guy are extremely dire situations, but nonetheless I didn't want to have to choose, because I'd do what Liz did and laugh this shit behind.

On my way down the hall I ran into the last person I wanted to see. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_, the phrase immediately popped into my head. I fell on the ground with him lying on top of me, "Get off fat ass!" I said him, pushing him off of me and getting up. I dusted off my pants and fixed my shirt, before looking down on him. "Stay the fuck away from us! Don't you think you've done enough? You caused Cammie and Bex to fight, Liz to leave and me to have to try to fix this by myself. Just don't ever speak to us again." I told him, before I finished walking into my room.

I walked into my room and watched Bex pull out two dresses from her closet. "Which one? The blue or the green?" She asked me, I smiled at her and pointed.

"The blue most defiantly." I said to her. The blue dress stopped just above her knees and it was strapless. The bust had diagonal strips that faded as it went, and the bottom of the dress had a bit of lace to make it look sexy, not slutty.

"Thanks Mace." Bex said to me while putting on the dress. "What's Cam wearing?" Bex was putting on the black 2" heels and a black hairband.

"Uh… the grey dress you got her." This made her smile to know Cam wasn't made enough to now wear something Bex brought back to her from England. The dress had layers and the top had spaghetti straps and the sides of the dress were completely lace.

"At least she isn't completely, _I'm ready for you to drop dead Bex_ angry at me. The thing is it wasn't my fault!" Bex exclaimed getting more than annoyed at this small fact. Cammie told me the reason she won't forgive Bex and even though it's a good reason, this wasn't how junior year was supposed to be for any of us. This fucking sucks.

Junior year was supposed to be fun, carefree, spent hanging with boys at Blackthorne and most of all, spent with each other. We can't do that if one of our friends are gone, Cam is made at Bex, Bex constantly worrying Cam is going to do something stupid, and Zach constantly begging to see Bex or Cammie, and me constantly getting annoyed and having to divide my time between two once best friends.

JUNIOR YEAR FUCKING SUCKED!

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but Macey doesn't have much to say :) or I didn't know what to say being Macey, I figured she cursed a lot though. This was supposed to show how she felt, but don't worry next chapter is Cammie's POV and the banquet! All I can say is _surprise_!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey again guys! :) To _GuessWho (guest) _I don't judge, I go to sleep at around 6 in the morning and don't wake up until 5 at night. Nothing wrong with liking this story, sometimes I go back and read it because I like it, haha I'm conceited **

**Chapter 13: _I forgive you & the new guy_**

**Cammie POV**

After I got dress in the dress that Bex brought me a long time ago I thought about why I was mad at her. Was it really her fault that I was born average while she was born extremely exotic? Hopefully not, I decided that at this banquet thingy I was going to talk to her and think about forgiving her.

Macey came and walked with me, bringing Bex along. As soon as she tried to apologize I stopped her, "Please stop Bex. I know it wasn't your fault." I told her, hoping she'd leave it at that. Thankfully she did and I acted civil to her the whole walk there, by there I mean to the dining hall.

I grabbed a table for us and we all sat down, it felt weird without Liz here, but I shrugged it off. When I heard the microphone give feedback (the loud screeching noise) I looked up to see a lady standing there in a deep purple dress that reached her ankles with matching gold 2" heels. "Hello ladies and gentleman, we have gathered you today on this wonderful Friday night to speak with you all. You select few have been chosen because you have talents no one else have, and we need those talents. So welcome!" The lady said. "My name is Ms. Della Simmons and I'm the executive chief of the CIA and we're offering to those who'll take it a spot in the CIA right now." She said, catching the attention of some people, but I lost most of my attention and focused it elsewhere. I was still listening just not as much as everyone else.

I spotted this boy, about my age, sitting alone in the back of the dining hall. I guess I was staring since I felt an elbow connect with my side. I looked over and saw Macey. "What are you looking at?" She asked me.

"That boy. Who is he?" I asked her, nodding my head towards him. Macey knew everybody in our grade and even some in the lower grades and higher grades.

"That's Marco Cintive. He transferred here from Diamond Bond after his parents moved divisions in the undercover micromanage unit." Mace told me, before turning back to Ms. Simmons and paying attention. But I couldn't I found myself looking over to Marco again and saw he disappeared.

"We ask that you get up and mingle with the rest of the students here." Ms. Simmons said before moving away from the mic and getting off the stage. Everybody stood up and walked around, looking for somebody even slightly interesting while I looked around for Marco.

"Looking for me?" I heard from behind me and turned to see the very person who inhabited my thoughts just then.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Saw you looking at me earlier. What was that about anyway?" He asked me, his voice was smooth and nonchalant.

"I was wondering who you were and how come I never seen you before." I told him the truth, knowing he would know if I was lying.

"And did you find out?" He asked me, curiosity lacing his tone. I nodded and he grabbed my wrist pulling me towards the refreshments table. I looked up just in time to see Zach heading over there too.

"No! We can't go over there." I told him, putting the brakes on his plan to get something.

"And why not?" He asked me, turning around to face me.

"This boy is over there and he broke my friend and I hearts. I can't see him, I'll be tempted to hurt him." I told him. He just raised his eyebrow at me.

"Fine. Then I'll get something to drink. Do you want something?" I shook my head no. "Then stay right here." He said before moving over to the table. He conversed with Zach while pouring his drink and then came back over to me. "Come on." He said grabbing my hand this time, this time he lead me over to an empty table and pulled out my chair for me.

"Thank you." I told him and he went and sat across from me shrugging.

"You never told me your name, since you know mines." He said, I blushed feeling like a stalker.

"It's Cameron but call me Cam, Cammie, or anything but that." I told him.

"I like your name though, so I'm going to call you by it, Cameron."

I sighed; I already knew it was no winning this one with him. He looked like a very stubborn person and I was too but decided to give in this round. "Fine." I said sighing again.

"Good." He told me smiling, and that was all I needed to know. I knew I was going to be here just talking with him the rest of the night because his smile had me hooked.

**A/N: Like it, love it, hate it, or trash it? I love reviews and what do you think about Marco, a new love interest for Cammie? Let me know in reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for being so late with this one but today was a lazy day for me. I only just finished writing for my other fanfiction on mibba; I wasted a whole day just listening to music.**

**Chapter 14: _My chat with Marco_**

_*One week later*_

**Zack POV**

I hated having to be alone. Grant, Nick and Jonas all took the girls' side saying I went about things the wrong way. Don't they think I know that? They kept saying I caused this huge whole between Bex and Cammie, and that there will forever be tension between the two now. I was kept up to date on the girls' though and knew that Cam forgave Bex and that she was found talking to Marco Cintive yesterday at the banquet. I should've been there but instead I was making up for a Cove Ops mission I missed with Solomon.

I should warn Cam and the girls to stay away from Marco but I couldn't find it in my will to move and seek them out. Every time I seen them so far was coincidence or accident. I don't try to get on their good side anymore because they always find new and creative ways to humiliate and embarrass me. I was tired of it and I wasn't going to bother trying to save their ass from Marco, hell no.

I saw Marco outside of the chemistry lab, while I was walking to my last class. "Cintive!" I called him before he could leave or I pass him.

"What Goode?" He said turning towards me.

"Stay away from Cammie." I told him, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Cammie?" Confusion passed across his face before realization took over. "Oh, you mean Cameron." I nodded. "Now why would I do that Goode?"

"Because I said so." I said trying to intimidate him into doing what I said.

"See that's enough reason to keep talking to her. Who are you to her anyway, her boyfriend?"

"No." I said through gritted teeth.

"Then you have no control over her." He told me and walked off. I was frustrated as hell after that short chat with Marco and I needed to run. So I went and got dress before going and running.

**A/N: This is short because 1. I don't have much to say in anybody's POV besides Cammie's and maybe Bex's; 2. I just wanted to get that conversation in there and update; 3. I like this version better (I changed this five times so far, and changing it five more times is going to do more harm than good.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This story won't be particularly long because that would mean dragging it out… it'll be about 30ish chapters and to be completely honest it might not be a Zammie story… Sorry :'( But I found it funny how people assumed Marco was a bad guy because Zach didn't like him :/**

**To _Mybestfriendsarebooks _this chapter and Zex was kind of necessary, ya know if you read the summary -_- **

**Chapter 15:_ Only an Golden could..._**

**Cammie POV**

"Cam, Cam, Cammie!" I turned around to see Macey and Bex running after me down the hall.

"Yeah guys?" I asked them once they caught up with me. "What's wrong?" I asked once I seen their faces.

"Do you know, Max Golden? He was a guide for Kelly." Bex told me and I nodded. "Yeah well he didn't show up for class today and someone said he wasn't in his dorm either. They got every Blackthorne boy and some Gallagher girls helping looking for him. Including us, we have to check the town; they think he might've snuck out and never came back." I didn't bother to correct Bex, because I knew Max lived up to his last name and was a golden Blackthorne boy. He never got into trouble or into fights or even argued he was liked all around.

"What do you mean he's _missing_? How can he be missing in a **spy** school full of _spies_? Did anybody find anything, about what happen? Signs of a struggle, or something?" I asked them, because this was ridiculous how can a senior be missing, he was a _senior_ for starters and he was the best of them all. Bex and Macey just shook their heads and looked at the ground. "Well, come on!" I told them, pulling them by their wrists to the Max's room.

"Where are we going Cam?" I didn't mind Bex calling me by my nickname since we made and we're friends.

"Going to check out the room ourselves. It would be faster and better if Liz was here though." I told them, because the truth was it would be and it was Bex and mine fault she's gone.

"Did somebody say my name?" I heard the southern twang mixed with a mini British accent come from behind me. I turned and saw my other best friend.

"LIZ!" I called to her, running and giving her a hug. I always ended up hugging her too tight and this wasn't any different.

"The girls told me what was going on and I came back as soon as possible." Liz told me in explanation. "I shouldn't have left to start with."

I scoffed, "Wasn't your fault. Forgive and forget?" I asked everybody. They nodded in agreement and we walked to Max's room in silence. Once we reached it, we saw it was blocked off and was empty of people. Everybody's stuff was still in it but nobody was in there. Like it had been emptied and it might have been, when a student, especially one as good as Max Golden, went missing it's a big deal. Parents are going to wonder if the staff actually teaches and wonder if the schools are actually safe.

"Who want's to go in first?" Liz asked standing back and we all looked at each other. We knew Liz wouldn't want to go first.

Macey stepped up, "I'll go but only if Cam comes too." Macey said looking at me. I looked to check to make sure it was ok and when everybody nodded, Macey and I walked into the room carefully not to touch anything.

"Mace come here!" I yelled to her, when I found something. It was a note under Max's pillow and it looked a few days old. "Look at what I found!" I told her waving the note, getting impatient. Finally she came over.

"What is it?"

"A note. I found it under his pillow and I don't think anybody else knows about it yet. Should we report it or read it?" I asked her, because the best chance was for us to solve this.

"Read it, defiantly. We have a better chance at this since Liz is probably smarter than half the teachers here."

"Fine, let's go. We can snoop some more tomorrow night. We're going to need time to think this over, I can already tell." I told her and we walked out of the room, telling them what we found.

"What are waiting for? Let's read this note!" Bex said, pulling us back to their room. I haven't gotten around to switching back into their room and don't want to. It's nice not to always have to share with the same girls since freshmen year in school. We all sat down on the floor in a circle, we didn't have to worry about their other roommate because she was gone for the night.

"Who wants to read it?" Liz asked, and we all knew it wasn't going to be unless she volunteers.

"Not me!" Macey called.

"Me neither!" Bex called and I sighed, Liz and me now.

"I'll do it, then." Liz said and I smiled at her in thanks. She cleared her throat and skimmed the letter before reading it out loud wanting to know what it said first.

_"Dear who-ever finds this,_

_You have to be insanely smart to be the only one to look under my pillow… Normal teenager things like this is what I aim for… Now onto more pressing matters, if you had no reason to look under my pillow then politely fuck off. Now if you had a reason, and I'm guessing it's because I'm missing then yeah I most likely didn't leave on my own. The lack of struggle is due to the lack of patience in me, patience that I'm always reminded is a virtue, my mom always said. I don't know if my father was joking or not, but he looked pretty serious back then, but he once told me I had some sort of way to leave a trace and make a path, I'm not sure how… but then again he also told me that unicorns exist, so I might just be screwed in the brain. Serious note, my mom told me that I had a tracking chip implanted in my skin, incase something like this ever happened, so go to her with this letter and you'll pretty much find me and I'll love it if you did it soon. Again I have no patience and I'll get tired of trying to be the damsel in distress and I'll come to my own damn rescue. _

_-Max_

Liz finished and we all just looked at her. "Is that what it really says?" I asked her, questioning all of our sanity.

Liz nodded, "Yeah, I thought I was delusional at first then I read it aloud to you guys and it seemed like something only an Golden would say." Liz said. We all nodded agreeing with her because we knew his brother pretty well and he says stuff like this all the time.

"Let's go find his parents then!" Bex said and we all snuck back to our dorm rooms.

**A/N: Sorry for the long-ass unnecessary waiting, but my friend was over and I didn't want to ditch her plus I can't write with someone in the same room as me. Did you guys like Max's humor in his note? I thought the seriousness should be downgraded just a _little_ bit. Review and tell me what you'll like to see! :)**


End file.
